Come Home to Me
by SoulShatter
Summary: Sasuke is on a dangerous mission, and all Sakura can do is wait for his return. SasukexSakura. Oneshot. Sappy.


**Although SasuSaku isn't one of my personal favorite pairings... I figure it needs more love. So, here's this quick oneshot.**

* * *

She watched as the sun continued its slow decent, her pink hair waving slightly in the breeze. The wind made the water on the pond in front of her shift. Autumn leaves fell from the trees around her, some landing on the pond's surface. The ripples grew, distorting her image. Pale, thin fingers reached down to slowly skim the surface.

She closed her eyes and hummed a soft melody to a song that she would often hear Sasuke sing.

"Be safe, my love…" She whispered quietly. "Come home to me."

With one last, longing glance towards the setting sun, she stood up and started making her way home.

She passed the ramen shop and wasn't at all surprised to see Naruto and Hinata sharing a bowl. She smiled at the pair, but didn't stop to talk with them.

Turning a corner, she saw Sai reach up nervously and cup Rhea's cheek, before steeling himself and kissing her gently. (1)

She saw Neji and Tenten sitting together quietly, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

Ino and Chouji were arguing outside the flower shop, but it lacked venom. It was a lover's spat.

She saw Temari try and convince Shikamaru to get up, but all she got from her efforts was a lazy groan. And when Temari reached down to slap him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down for a kiss. She let out a surprised yelp before their lips collided in a breathtaking kiss.

Everyone was so happy. It was nice, really. But Sakura wanted her love now. He was, however, far away – she wasn't even sure where – on a dangerous mission. He had left almost a week ago, and was due back by tomorrow or the following day.

She hoped everything was going the way it should.

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily and leaned against a tree. Turning his head to the right, he saw Lee also leaning against a tree, looking behind them. To his left, Shino was looking intently at a bug on his palm. A second later, the bug flew off.

Shino turned to glance at him, "He's not twenty miles off. We have him on the run. Ten of his lackeys are heading our way, though."

Sasuke grimaced. They were already battered and he was running low on chakra. They couldn't keep this up much longer.

He looked over at Lee, and although the green-clad Jounin was bruised and bloody, his eyes held a determined gleam. "Sasuke, I'm not sure we can go on much longer, but I say we show these guys the power of youth!" he punched a fist in the air for emphasis, and Sasuke and Shino had to hold back a sigh.

Just then a twig snapped, and Sasuke and his team pulled out their kunai, preparing to engage the enemy.

"_I'll be glad once I can return home, and be with her again,"_ Sasuke thought, the mental picture of Sakura spurring him on.

* * *

Dragging herself home from work, Sakura was warring mixed emotions. Sasuke hadn't shown up at the medic center, so either he wasn't home yet – which was depressing – or he hadn't been seriously hurt, and just decided to go home after reporting to the Hokage.

Stepping up the front steps, she tried not to think of how depressing it would be to enter the empty house. But when she did open the door, a welcoming sight greeted her. Sasuke's ANBU mask hung on the coat rack, and she could hear his voice coming from down the hall.

Walking towards their bedroom, the door opened and Sasuke stepped out. He was drying his hair with a dark blue towel, and was only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his pale hips.

Her heart stopped, and before she registered her movements, she was clinging to his waist desperately, tears streaming down her face.

She felt Sasuke chuckle, the low sound making his chest rumble. "Did you miss me, Sakura?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded, afraid of he would scold her. But instead of that, he lifted her face up and kissed her tears away. "I missed you, too," he murmured before pressing his lips onto her soft pink ones.

She clung to him, still not believing he was back, and kissed him desperately. His tongue came out to lick her lower lip, and she opened her mouth without hesitation. His tongue wrapped around hers, while his arms tightened about her waist as he tried to pull her closer. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling his head farther down.

When they at last parted for air, a huge smile broke out on her face, while a smaller one fitted its way onto his. "You're back," she breathed and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yeah," he agreed in a hushed tone, "I'm back."

* * *

**(1) Rhea is an OC. So that's why you had no idea who she was.**


End file.
